


Stew?

by Do_hugs_not_drugs



Series: NCT Crack (Read at your own risk) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, This makes absolutely no sense sorry if you lose brain cells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_hugs_not_drugs/pseuds/Do_hugs_not_drugs
Summary: Would anyone like some stew?





	Stew?

Mark ran a hand through his hair moist from sweat. After a long day of dance practice he just wanted to rest, unfortunately, that's not what he got. Opening the door to his shared room with Donghyuck he was bit with an unexpected sight. 

“Would anyone like some stew?” Mark walked in on Donghyuck, ladle in hand, making scooping motions. He also wore a hair bonnet for unknown reasons. 

“What the fuck?” Mark’s comment caught Donghyuck's attention causing him to look up. Mark gazed into Donghyuck’s beautiful brown orbs feeling as time stopped. That blank stare, the way his hair bonnet fit his head perfectly, the way his butt looked as he leaned over on that hoverboard from Chewing Gum era he probably stole. It was all too much for him. It was so romantic he could hear the wedding bells and music, it was a Careless Whisper and Baby Don't Stop mashup. They're too quirky for traditional music. His body moved on it’s own, he reached out a hand to his beloved tanned boy. He caressed his cheek and whispered, 

“I love you.” To which Donghyuck responded wholeheartedly, 

“Would anyone like some stew?” Mark sighed in bliss as he watched him hover away. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
